Nidalee/Trivia
General * Nidalee was the first of eight champions to have more than 4 abilities (the others being , , , , , , and ). * Nidalee, , , , and are the only champions to be both and . * Nidalee is one of a few champions to have multiple textures in per skin (one for human form and another matching one for cougar). * Nidalee was the first champion to feature a transformation ability (the others being , , and ). * Nidalee has four running animations (human run, human brush sprint, cougar run, cougar brush sprint). * was the first ability to feature a static cooldown (was removed in V1.0.0.124). * Nidalee used to have a hidden passive where nearby allied champions gain }} every 5 seconds if Nidalee is . * A maximum-range has the second-highest damage of any single-targeted basic ability in-game (only surpassed by a fully-channeled ) and higher damage than many ultimate abilities. * Nidalee was deemed overpowered/obnoxious in the game mode (2014 edition) and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. * After her visual rework, her feline forms received morphological features from cougars' , like mane, higher shoulders than haunches, long skull & jaws, & occasionally long fangs of and other . * The game client's shop filters Nidalee as a Support despite her no longer having that tag as a secondary one. * Nidalee is one of the first champions to have one skin for each of the three big annual events of the year - Lunar Revel, Harrowing and Snowdown Showdown. She and received their Warring Kingdoms as their last skin in 2015. ** The other one is with her in 2017. ** Annie finishes her last skin ( ) in 2013. But her skin were not released during the Snowdown Showdown event. * Given that she's a , it is unknown how Nidalee could've learnt to speak languages fluently; since in real life, feral humans who learn their first language never master such linguistic aspects like phonology, morphology, and syntax. Development * Nidalee was released a day later than announced. * Nidalee was rumored to have a special stackable damage over time that could be applied by all her damaging abilities as well as granting her stealth for 2 seconds when leaving brush in cougar form (both effects actually existed and were removed prior to her release). * Nidalee used to have a bug where applied damage (meaning she could kill her teammates if they were low enough). Lore Nidalee has diluted vastayan heritage, which gives her shapeshifting ability. https://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/community/q/vastaya-q Skins ; * She might have been inspired by Navee from . ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2009 along with: ** ** ** ** * She was inspired by the . ** In her splash art, she is building a while a gives her a snowball. ; * She resembles the Leopard Queen from . * She was inspired by . ; * She is dressed as a . ; * The Shuriman crest can be seen behind her. * Her human form was inspired by historical female like , , etc. while her cougar form references , though resembling a and not an . ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2011 along with: ** ** ** * The appearances as stereotypical witches possibly reference from . * She was inspired by the . * The skin description references . * The following can be seen in the background: ** silhouette ** ** ** ** ** ** silhouette. ; * She references to from . ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2015 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * She references a historical Chinese noble lady from the & early eras. She was related to leaders, as daughter and younger sister, and was also being married to another warlord, for political considerations. ; * She was released in celebration of the start of Season 2016. ; * She resembles from the anime . * Her cougar form may be a reference to Liger Zero from Zoids. ; * Her cougar form resembles the Lion of . Relations * Nidalee's friendship with might stem from both being in tune with the (spirits of the) wild. * Nidalee's rivalry with might stem from territorial hunting disputes. * Nidalee has spent some time with Neeko and they formed a friendship. It's confirmed that Neeko had feelings for Nidalee, but they were unrequited.Neeko and Nidalee Category:Champion trivia Category:2009 Snowdown Showdown Category:2011 Harrowing Category:2015 Lunar Revel